Los únicos que saben
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Colección de drabbles de menos de ciento cincuenta palabras. Situaciones, recuerdos, diálogos, algunos en soledad y otros en compañía. Hoy: El hombre perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Yuki saludó al _Japan Team_ con su sonrisa habitual y un cálido abrazo para cada uno. A Kyo le pareció que se detenía un poco más de tiempo en Benimaru, pero deshizo enseguida el pensamiento. No había nada de qué preocuparse: Nikaido no era esa clase de hombre. Apretó a la castaña contra sí, ignorante de la significativa mirada que ella le dirigió al rubio. Benimaru sólo sonrió y pasó la diestra por sus cabellos, distraídamente.

* * *

 _Un nuevo proyecto que tengo para esta sección, algo pequeño y acorde con mi gusto por las viñetas y derivados. Espero les agrade y dejen comentarios :D si gustan pedirme un drabble con algún personaje o pareja en especial, no duden en hacerlo, procuraré complacerlos en cuanto me sea posible. Sepan disculpar el posible OoC. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Athena no sabe cómo decirlo. Kensou siempre está ahí para ella, apoyándola, esperándola. El mundo de Kensou gira en torno a la joven, a su bienestar. No hay que pensar mucho para saber qué está pasando ahí, qué es lo que desea Kensou. Y Athena no sabe qué hacer, cómo hablar sin lastimarlo. No sabe cómo decirle que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más, y que cuando la entrevistan es difícil admitir que no siente atracción hacia algún hombre o alguna mujer, por el hecho tan simple de que su único amor es la música.

Athena no sabe cómo decirle a Kensou que no tendrá oportunidad, ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

 _Una disculpa enorme por la demora, no tengo excusa ;; por lo que intentaré compensarlos subiendo un par de capítulos más. ¡Espero les gusten! Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Jenny Heidern (tus pedidos están en el horno jaja) y a los anónimos_ ❤


	3. Chapter 3

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

A Mature le gusta verse bien en todo momento y en todo lugar. Apenas se despierta, toma un baño para después sentarse frente al tocador y aplicarse toda clase de cremas para conservar la lozanía de su piel, sujeta sus cabellos en el habitual peinado, se maquilla de un modo sutil y colorea de rojo sus carnosos labios. Por último se coloca un elegante traje sastre que remarca sus formas y se dirige al ventanal de su habitación para apartar las cortinas y dejar que la luz del sol penetre en la estancia.

—Buenos días, señor —dice a Rugal, que observaba en silencio aquella deliciosa rutina, como acostumbraba hacer siempre que despertaba en la cama de esa mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Ramón odia Taco Bell, y cada que los agentes deciden llevarlo a dicho restaurante en pos de que disfrute de una típica comida mexicana, su eterna sonrisa desaparece y es rodeado por un aura morada con olor a picante. El chihuahua mascota de la tienda parece burlarse de su dolor, y Vanessa lo mira confusa antes de romper la "tortilla" y empezar a comer. Seth mordisquea un burrito relleno de frijol y carne, y Ramon extraña su tierra y sobre todo, sus sabores.


	5. Chapter 5

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos creadores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

El día que Billy llegó a casa con una caja de cartón en las manos y un moño enorme sobre esta, Lilly tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Ábrelo, es para ti —la animó, y la muchacha obedeció, abriendo la boca asombrada del contenido: Un vestido color rosa pastel con muchos holanes, y una cadenita de oro.

— ¿Dónde los conseguiste? —preguntó, y su hermano pareció molestarse de sus palabras.

—Los compré. ¿Cómo, si no?... —respondió y salió de la habitación, fastidiado. Lilly bajó la vista a los regalos, y tomó la tarjeta que venía entre el vestido, escrita a puño y letra de aquel hombre todavía desconocido para ella.

" _Feliz cumpleaños. Afectuosamente, G. Howard"_


	6. Chapter 6

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Jeff tomó de la mano a Terry y con la otra, a Andy. El primero empezó a hablar acerca de a qué juego quería subir primero y que deseaba un perrito caliente y unos nachos lo más pronto posible, mientras que el segundo le dirigió a su padre una tímida sonrisa y se limitó a caminar a su lado, observando los juegos mecánicos que aquella feria les ofrecía.

Ese día Jeff Bogard y sus hijos pasaron un excelente día, comiendo cuanta comida chatarra pudieron y subiendo a la noria una y otra vez.

— ¡Desde aquí se ve todo South Town, papá! —exclamó Terry con entusiasmo, secundado por Andy. Jeff asintió con la cabeza, dedicándoles una sonrisa antes de acercarse a contemplar el paisaje en la compañía de sus hijos.

* * *

 _Y como siempre, demoro en subir hasta estos pequeños relatos. Muchas gracias a Drekaas y anónimo por comentar. En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo y los que vienen, y nos vemos la próxima semana, creo que actualizaré cada semana o al menos eso espero orz_


	7. Chapter 7

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

— ¿Te los vas a terminar? —preguntó Shen, o al menos así lo interpretó Ash: tenía la boca tan llena que no se entendía gran cosa, y la respuesta del francés fue pasarle su plato, evitando la mueca de asco que pugnaba por mostrarse.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste escoger la comida de hoy? —dijo de pronto Duo Lon. Había comido también, aunque desde luego en menor medida que el rubio. Ash rodó los ojos y sorbió su bebida con la pajilla, los tres conocían la regla número uno del _Hero Team_ : Cada quién tenía su turno para elegir lo que comerían. Le tocaba a Shen y no podían negárselo: Hacer enojar al dios de la guerra de Shanghái no era muy inteligente, especialmente cuando había cangrejos asados involucrados. Shen se relamió, por ese momento el dios descansaría y disfrutaría de lo mundano.


	8. Chapter 8

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Maxima tragó saliva antes de darse la vuelta: No había nadie atrás de él. K detuvo su caminata, dedicándole una mirada interrogante tras las gafas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, y el más alto negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

—O-oh, para nada… Sólo… —balbuceó, todavía con la vista puesta en algún punto indeterminado. Movió la cabeza antes de continuar caminando, y K no dijo nada más.

Detrás de un enorme bote de basura, una fascinada Nagase contemplaba a aquel hombre maduro y atractivo, y pensaba en alguna estrategia para conseguir su correo electrónico.

* * *

 _Para quien no lo recuerde, Nagase es un personaje de Maximum Impact._


	9. Chapter 9

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Yuri tragó saliva, apretando los párpados como una manera de soportar el dolor que vendría a continuación. Abrió las piernas lo más que el pudor le permitía, y esperó, nerviosa y expectante. Entreabrió un ojo después de rato, y encontró a Robert sentado en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Ella lo llamó, confundida, pero él no respondió, tan concentrado se hallaba en sus pensamientos.

La chica bufó, siempre pasaba lo mismo: Robert nunca terminaba lo que empezaba. Y él gustosamente lo haría, si no apareciera en su cabeza la imagen de Takuma persiguiéndolo con unas tijeras de podar entre las manos.


	10. Chapter 10

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

K9999 rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo de su compañera. Ángel alzó los brazos y gritó una maldición en español, misma que fue secundada por los hombres de al lado. El árbitro dio la razón a su equipo y la mujer se incorporó de su asiento para celebrarlo, abrazando a sus compatriotas. K9999 suspiró, ¿qué le veían los mexicanos al fútbol? Aburrido, movió de un lado a otro la pequeña bandera del águila que le había entregado la veracruzana antes de entrar al estadio.


	11. Chapter 11

_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Mary alzó una ceja y el hombre la imitó. Su compañero, un joven recién llegado a la policía de South Town, les dirigió una mirada confusa.

—Entonces… ¿No se conocen? —preguntó el muchacho, y ambos mayores lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijeron al unísono, y el joven dio un respingo antes de tragar saliva. Mary miró de nuevo al hombre y éste le correspondió.

—A pesar de todo, debo admitir que me resultas un tanto familiar —admitió ella, aunque todavía cruzada de brazos. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el semblante del contrario. Ella deshizo su gesto y colocó la diestra sobre su cintura — ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

El hombre se relajó antes de contestar.

—Kevin Rian.

* * *

 _Kevin Rian aparece en Garou: MOTW, para quien no lo sepa. Se supone que es un pariente lejano de Blue Mary, aunque muchos los consideran hermanos (opinión que no comparto lol)_


	12. Chapter 12

_King of fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _¡Mucho tiempo sin actualizar! Una disculpa enorme por ello_ _espero que les gusten estos pequeños capítulos, que tenía escritos desde hace buen rato orz_

* * *

La primera vez que Mai vio a Andy, lo que llamó su atención fue el cabello rubio, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta creyó perderse en sus ojos azules. Jamás había visto a un extranjero, y no imaginaba que tuvieran ese color de ojos o esa piel tan blanca…. No le gustaba que Andy saliera a entrenar cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo, y muchas veces le pidió que llevase una sombrilla o algo así. ¡Le resultaba inconcebible que esa piel tan bonita se quemara!

De igual modo a Mai le gusta la piel blanca de Andy porque le resulta irresistible marcarla, como si fuera un lienzo que espera pacientemente a ser pintado con los colores que únicamente ella le puede dar: Rojo por los arañazos en su espalda, morado por la marca de sus dientes, rosa por el color de su lápiz labial…


	13. Chapter 13

_King of fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

—No, no. Yo te llamo y tú subes a mi hombro, _¿okay?_ —preguntó Terry. El pequeño animal movió la cola y contempló a su dueño, fascinado —.Perfecto. ¡Sube, Ukke!

El mono no se movió de su lugar. Apartó la vista de Terry para contemplar una polilla que entró a la habitación y salió tan pronto como había aparecido. El rubio suspiró.

—Debe haber una forma… —dijo para sí. Su vista topó entonces con la cesta de frutas que Andy le había dejado en su visita anterior, y una idea llegó a su mente. Segundos después, volvió a dar la orden:

— ¡Sube, Ukke! —el animal obedeció de un salto, devorando enseguida el pedazo de plátano con que su amo lo premiaba.


	14. Chapter 14

_King of fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

La sangre es roja y era lo único que sabía. En una ocasión, cuando era más pequeño, se hizo un corte en el dedo usando unas tijeras y su padre había acudido presuroso ante sus gritos.

—No pasa nada, la sangre tiene un color muy fuerte pero no es para asustarse —dijo para distraerlo, y él se preguntó la razón del porqué la sangre era así. Se lo dijo a su padre y el aseguró que posiblemente su interés derivara en que en un futuro fuese doctor y ayudara a las personas. Sin embargo, no pudo ayudar a la única persona que le importaba, no cuando cayó ante las garras del criminal al que, temerariamente, había ido a capturar.

Los ojos de Marky se tiñeron de la sangre de su padre, mientras el asesino le dedicó una mirada burlona y atusó sus cabellos, del mismo color.

* * *

 _Para quien no recuerde, Marky es el niño que aparece en Garou: MOTW junto con Kevin. Freeman asesinó a su padre._


	15. Chapter 15

_King of fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

La noche es fría pero a ella le da igual, y sacude la diestra para quitarse de encima la sangre del desafortunado que yace contra la pared, ya muerto. Se relame los labios y es entonces que la luz de la luna logra filtrarse de entre las nubes y observa el brillante color rojo, recordando. Alza la vista para ver la luna y piensa en él, aunque está segura que él no piensa en ella. Vice maldice entre dientes a Yagami y el taconeo de sus zapatos es lo único que resuena en aquel callejón.


	16. Chapter 16

_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

— ¡Tío Jhun! —dijo el pequeño Jae Hoon mientras se acercaba a él seguido de Dong Hwan y de Kim. El de cabellos blancos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar al menor entre sus manos y elevarlo del suelo.

— _Annyong, sobrino_ —saludó, y Dong Hwan se acercó corriendo.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Le das toda tu atención, tío! —se quejó, y apenas Jhun colocó al menor de los hermanos sobre su hombro, se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con él. Kim les dedicó una mirada cariñosa antes de ir tras ellos silenciosamente. Después de todos, los niños no tenían culpa alguna de las disputas de los adultos, y siempre considerarían a Jhun como un tío sin importar nada, absolutamente nada.


	17. Chapter 17

_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

A pesar de lo que se dice, los robots no sueñan con ovejas eléctricas. El sueño de Candy es constante, y lo recuerda con lujo de detalles al despertar, provocándole un sentimiento que creía desconocido en ella: culpa. Porque el sueño de Candy es vestirse con la piel y la carne de una persona normal, o al menos alguien con apariencia cercana a la normal. Y Kula es tan perfecta que imaginar cubriéndose con su ensangrentada pero cálida piel, le resulta irresistible.


	18. Chapter 18

_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

— ¡Mignon está lista para salir! —Anunció la jovencita mientras su hermana menor le dedicaba una mirada de fastidio — ¿A dónde iremos? ¿A un parque de diversiones? ¿Al centro comercial?

—Cierra la boca —ordenó la rubia —Iremos al cementerio.

La de cabello rosa parpadeó, antes de hacer una mueca.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que Mignon te ayude a escarbar tumbas como la otra vez?

—No, torpe. Iremos al cementerio porque ahí está él.

Mignon ladeó la cabeza y Ninon sonrió. _Él_ iría al cementerio a visitar a su madre, y ella quería verlo aunque fuera de lejos. Después de todo, era exactamente su tipo.

* * *

 _¿Si saben de quién está hablando Ninon, cierto? Galletas al que sepa (?)_


	19. Chapter 19

_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Leona suspiró antes de alisarse la parte baja del vestido con ambas manos. Se observó en el espejo y se quedó pensando si esa sería realmente la ropa adecuada para una cita informal. Dudosa, abrió la puerta de la recámara para salir e ir hacia la salita, donde ya la esperaban.

—Estoy lista —dijo, y el hombre alzó la vista y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento y le tendía el brazo caballerosamente. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación, y Leona inspiró aire, tranquila. Definitivamente, nunca habría un hombre más encantador que su padre, el comandante.


	20. Chapter 20

_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

King se contempló en el espejo antes de salir de casa. Tenía los pechos fajados y un calcetín colocado de tal forma que a primera vista se notaba el bulto habitual de un hombre medianamente dotado. Se colocó un moño al cuello, con el cabello corto lucía como un varón joven y atractivo, y estaba consciente de que habría muchas despistadas que buscarían tener una charla con ella y por ende, habría muchas propinas. Suspiró y sonrió al hombre en el que se convertía para salir a trabajar, antes de que Jean abriera la puerta.

— ¡Hermana! —La llamó—.Cuando vuelvas del trabajo, ¿podrías preparar unas crepas? —preguntó. King lo miró antes de asentir, derrotada. Para las desconocidas podría ser el hombre perfecto, pero para Jean era nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor.


End file.
